


First Best Friends

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Copycat Cobra, Hoover and Bobby introduce each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets!
> 
> And yes, I do ship this! Anyone know the name for THIS pairing? 8'D

_"I wanna be just like you~"_  
  
Hoover grinned wide as Bobby clung to his side. At last! A minion of his very own! The old man opened his mouth to give the ghost an order but it died on his tongue as he looked up at the floating kid now wearing his clothes. “Oh who am I kidding?” the hen-pecked man slumped to the floor. “You don’t want to be like me, kid” he told the ghost, eyes getting watery with emotion. “I’m just a nobody.”  
  
"Say, what?" Bobby gasped clapping his hands to the side of his face. He looked down at the tiny man in the fetal position in shock for a moment before giving a sigh. "Yeah… me too." at the admission, Bobby switched back to his normal appearance and fell to the floor next to Hoover, his head in his hands.  
  
Hoover looked to the ghost now sitting next to him. “Wait… YOU are a nobody too?” the ghost hunter asked sitting up and pointing an accusative finger at Bobby. Bobby gave a sad nod. “I can’t believe it. You’re a ghost though! That makes you SOMEBODY doesn’t it?”  
  
"Nope. I’m just a… Looser." Bobby hesitated before forcing the last word out looking utterly depressed.  
  
Hoover frowned before turning his expression serious. “Phooey! You’re as much a looser as I am kid!” Hoover gave his new companion a grin and elbowed him in the side. “Come on! How’s about I show you how to work the pizza oven?”  
  
Bobby’s eyes grew wide and he jumped back in the air. “Really?! Oh I’d love to!” the young ghost grinned and wrapped his arms around Hoover again. “I just know we’re gonna be best friends!”  
  
"Best… friends? I’ve never had a best friend before." Hoover’s eyes watered once again with emotion and a single tear of happiness nearly escaped him before he rubbed it away. "Come on kid! Let’s get to it then!" he grabbed Bobby by the hand and lead him over to the oven. "What’s your name anyway?"  
  
"I’m Bobby." Bobby answered in his nerdy lisp. "What’s yours?"  
  
"Sam Hoover. But you can call me Sam." Hoover grinned returning Bobby’s hug. Maybe working for Madame X wasn’t so bad! After all, he met Bobby.


End file.
